1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a light-emitting unit that is movable between an in-use state and a stored state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in such a type of imaging apparatus, when the imaging apparatus is in an imaging disabled state, such as power being turned off, the light-emitting unit is in the stored state, in which the light-emitting unit is stored in the imaging apparatus, and when the imaging apparatus is in an imaging enabled state, such as power being turned on, the light-emitting unit is in the in-use state, in which the light-emitting unit is protruded from the imaging apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-184883 discusses a configuration in which respective openings are provided at a bottom portion of the light-emitting unit and at a portion of the imaging apparatus corresponding to the bottom portion of the light-emitting unit. Through these openings, cables and a flexible wiring board are mounted for wiring.
In a conventional imaging apparatus, since a number of cables are mounted through the opening, they become a large load when the light-emitting unit is driven to move. Particularly in low-temperature environments, the coating of the cables hardens, thus causing the drive force to decrease in driving the light-emitting unit.